White Dress
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Un vestido blanco puede hacer la diferencia entre la chica que has encontrado insoportable siempre a... otra cosa. ****Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen ****


**Proyecto: Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen: 17**

* * *

 **WHITE DRESS**

 **Lore-chan**

* * *

Su mano rozó su entrepierna y se cerró con fuerza en su muslo izquierdo, aquello lo hizo perder un poco el control y tiró de su cabello sin mucho cuidado para acercarla más y profundizar el beso.

¿Por qué había dilatado tanto ese momento?

Ah sí… ahora lo recordaba mientras sus dedos comenzaban a dibujar en contorno de sus pechos arrancándole un suspiro… ella era insoportable.

Todo en ella era insoportable: su tono de voz, la forma en que se vestía, en que caminaba, la manera en que cruzaba las piernas cuando llevaba una falda muy corta, el cómo gesticulaba y reía al contar una nueva historia que solo a ella le podía ocurrir.

Lo insoportable que era aguantarse las ganas de callarla… y de paso probarla.

¿Quién no querría probarla? se preguntó sintiendo escalofríos cuando sus manos tocaron su cintura bajo la camisa. Mordió su labio y con prisa la acostó de una vez sobre su cama posicionándose sobre ella para no perder ni un centímetro de contacto.

—Mimi…

Todos voltearon a Koushirou cuando en una especie de juego que nunca supo cómo comenzó comenzaron a preguntar cual de las chicas le parecía más atractiva.

Todo rieron. El pelirrojo era muy obvio.

—Mimi - dijo Takeru dejando caer los hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. Sabía que si pronunciaba el nombre de Hikari podía tener problemas con Taichi.

—Mimi… - Taichi miró al Izumi riendo. No podía decir el nombre de Sora porque la pelirroja sentía algo por Yamato y decir su nombre era ponerse en aprietos - ¿Qué? - preguntó al sentir las miradas sobre si - ¿La vieron el fin de semana pasado con ese vestido blanco?.

Hubo un silencio. TODOS la habían visto con un vestido blanco de encaje strapless, muy corto y ajustado para el cumpleaños número veinte de Meiko.

—Era muy corto - acotó Joe ajustándose los anteojos.

—¿No vas a responder? - inquirió el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo novia - respondió escueto.

—… ¿Y? - dijo el Takaishi haciendo una morisqueta.

El chico de cabellos sintió que todos estaban sobre él.

—…¿Mimi? - y el resto rio - ¡La culpa la tiene ese vestido blanco!

Faltaba solo uno por responder.

Y tenia que ser sincero había habido un antes y después de ese vestido blanco.

Sí, era bonita y con los años se transformó en una mujer atractiva. Pero había ese "algo" que lo detenía y es que era insoportable. Y ese defecto en ella, a él le chocaba y se alejaba. Él prefería chicas más tranquilas, de bajo perfil… como Sora.

Sí, claro… por eso su relación había durado un par de meses. Aunque últimamente estaban hablando mucho otra vez.

Él necesitaba tranquilidad… y Mimi, ella era todo lo contrario, era un huracán que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Un huracán insoportablemente atractivo del cual comenzó a querer probar para saber si en verdad era tan meloso y fantástico como una vez un chico dijo, cuando estaba en el colegio y que se había besado con ella, era la trigueña.

 _"Es como esos helados que en cuanto lo pruebas se derrite en tu boca y quieres más y más… y el exceso no te produce dolor de estómago, al contrario, te produce más necesidad"_

Mordió uno de sus pezones provocando que se arqueara contra él… su cabello desparramado sobre su cobertor, gimiendo su nombre le indicó que todo era verdad.

Quería más.

Quitó sus pantaletas sabiendo que él estaba más ansioso que ella, que ya no aguantaba más.

—Yamato… Tengo que volver antes de las tres a mis clases de… - no alcanzó a terminar. El rubio entraba con fuerza comenzando el vaivén de forma rápida y sincronizada.

Yamato nunca decía mucho y por primera vez en su vida Mimi no quería que dijese nada.

Poder tener para sí el chico que fue su primer "crush" durante su adolescencia y que creyó que nunca tendría la hizo cambiar de hablar hasta por los codos a quedarse callada y dejarlo ser.

Y le gustaba.

Lo había visto en muchas ocasiones mirándola más de la cuenta con el vestido blanco puesto. Y aunque había perdido hace muchos años atrás la ilusión de que él se fijara en ella, aparte de la Mimi insoportable que sabía que era ella para Yamato, ese día él la miró con otros ojos.

Koushirou también, pero él es otro cuento. Uno que cerró y devolvió a la biblioteca en la secundaria.

—Más lento… - pidió Yamato ahora él contra la cama. La castaña estaba sobre él. El Ishida tenía sus manos apostadas cada una en las caderas de ella, pidiéndole sutilmente que se meciera con cuidado porque ya estaba cerca.

Mimi agradeció que esa noche había sido irresponsable y que había bebido más de la cuenta. Caminó con la mejor elegancia que las copas de más le podían entregar y vio a Yamato arrimándose en su motocicleta.

—Nos vemos, _Tsundere_ \- rio ella pasando a su lado sacudiendo las llaves de su auto.

Yamato que estaba a punto de ponerse su casco, giró a verla. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarse viendo su trasero que apenas era tapado por ese vestido blanco.

—¿Vas a manejar en ese estado?

—Vivo cerca - dijo sin sensatez.

Sus tacones se detuvieron frente a la puerta del piloto y antes de que pudiera introducir la llave, una mano de las arrebató.

—Yo manejo. Súbete - ordenó con aquella voz tan distinguida del Ishida.

—¿Y tu moto?

—La vengo a buscar después. Ahora, súbete.

Mimi se molestó, tal como lo hacen los ebrios.

¿Qué se creía ese tonto Ishida de darle órdenes si ella no estaba tan pasada? Vivía apenas a diez minutos. Nada le iba a pasar.

En todos los años que compartieron, ¿Ahora venía a preocuparse por ella?

—No, gracias - trató de quitarle las llaves, pero Yamato las colocó sobre su cabeza… bastante lejos del alcance de la menuda castaña que aún así de empinó apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio para lograr alcanzarlas.

—Mido 30 centímetros más que tú - se burló.

—¡Yamato! - exclamó molesta.

—No cabe duda que eres lo que siempre he pensado… ¡Insoportable!

Si ya lo era sin alcohol en las venas, con tragos de más era eso y más.

Perdió la paciencia, se la echó al hombro y abrió la puerta de atrás echándola allí cual saco de papas.

Ah pero ella no iba a terminar la pelea, la primera decente con Yamato así, lo jaló de la camisa y cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras que son sus manos trataba de quitarle las llaves.

—¡¿En serio?! - gritó él tratando de sacársela.

—¡Puedo manejar!

—Escúchame Tachikawa… vas a dejar de comportarte como una cría… no tengo paciencia como Taichi la tiene contigo - Tenía el cabello desordenado y respiraba con dificultad después de minutos forcejeando con ella - compórtate como… mierda.

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron en la parte trasera disputando las benditas llaves el vestido blanco se le había bajado hasta el ombligo dejando ver un sostén en tono piel.

Mimi tenía un busto bastante prominente… Se quiso abofetear al pensar en ello.

Él mismo tenía la camisa a medio abrir, los primeros botones habían saltado quizás donde.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable? - preguntó la trigueña sin darse cuenta aun de como estaban ambos - ¿Por qué conmigo fuiste y eres así?

—Mimi… estas ebria y lo único que iba a hacer era llevarte a tu casa. Nada más.

—¿Por qué no lo pudiste pedir de buena forma?

—¿Y cual sería esa "buena forma" según tú?

Se miraron por largo minuto, hasta que ella sonrió.

—Princesa… deseo irla a dejar a sus aposentos…

—¡Olvídalo!

Pero Mimi comenzó a reír de tal forma que le fue inevitable curvar la boca hacia la derecha, parecía casi, casi una sonrisa.

—¡Te estás riendo! esto tengo que perpetuarlo en una fotografía.

La castaña giró sobre si misma y buscó la cartera que había caído hacia los pies. Con Yamato aun encima quedaron en una posición bastante prometedora. De hecho el trasero de la Tachikawa quedó en el espacio exacto de la entrepierna del rubio provocando que un tercer invitado hiciera acto de presencia de inmediato.

Yamato tragó preocupado y avergonzado.

No así Mimi que comenzó a moverse lento… rozándose contra él.

El rubio cerró los ojos y antes de pensarlo más, sus manos comenzaron a subir por las piernas de la Tachikawa subiendo la poca tela que había y la atrajo hacia él produciendo una corriente eléctrica en su columna vertebral.

.

.

—Estamos esperado

Yamato los miró extrañado… se había perdido en los recuerdos.

—Pues… Es una estupidez. Son nuestras amigas - se defendió.

—Aburrido - dijo su hermano sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—Si va con ese vestido blanco a otro cumpleaños… no respondo - bromeó Taichi.

A Yamato le causó cero gracia el comentario.

.

.

Nuevamente él estaba arriba y embestía con rapidez. Mimi cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió dentro de ella y al segundo Yamato se dejaba caer entre sus pechos.

—Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Joe… - comentó ella después de que ambos ya habian descansado.

El Ishida la abrazaba por la espalda y juntó las cejas molesto.

—¿Podrías usar algo que no fuese ese vestido blanco?.

.

.

.

* * *

 **un mimato :)**


End file.
